It is increasingly fashionable to wear hair extensions to add length and volume to an individual's existing hair. Hair extensions are lengths of hair attachable to a individual's head to make the individual's hair appear either fuller, longer or add color. There are a variety of types of hair extensions and methods of attaching the hair extensions to the individual's head. For example, hair extensions can be attached by hot fusion or keratin bond, cold fusion or micro-links, tape-in hair extensions, glue-in extensions, sew-in or braided hair extensions, clip-in extensions, and micro-link skin weft. The choice of hair extensions is dependant upon the individual's type of hair, lifestyle, budget and time.
Tape-in extensions are applied using either double or single-sided tape. High quality tape-in hair extensions may remain in the hair for up to 6-8 weeks. The tape-in hair extensions can be removed and reused as many as three times. In order for tape-in hair extensions to blend flawlessly with the individual's hair, the individual needs to have a hair cut with the extensions in place. Accordingly, the tape-in extensions are cut to a certain length dependent upon where they are located on the individual's head. If the extension is on the lower part of the head, near the nape of the neck, the extension is likely to be cut shorter than an extension that is placed near the crown or upper part of the user's head. Therefore, it is ideal to re-apply the hair extensions in the same location as they were in the first application when the individual received the hair cut with the installed/applied hair extensions in place on the user's head. However, there is no known method for keep the extensions organized so that they are able to be accurately re-applied in the same location on the head.
Tape-in extensions include a polyurethane adhesive tape with a removable backing. The tape-in extensions are typically applied in pairs with an adhesive side facing each other and the pair is secured to the user's hair by the user's natural hair being sandwiched between the pair. The user's hair is also secured to outer side of the sandwiched extensions when double-sided tape is used. The tape-in extensions are typically applied by starting at the nape of the neck and taking about one and a half inch of the user's hair down. Then, one quarter of the one and half inch part is sectioned off. The backing is removed from a tape-in hair extension and tape-in hair extension is placed under the one quarter section of hair with the adhesive side up. The user's hair is gently rubbed onto the adhesive strip using a comb. Next, a second tape-in extension is placed directly on top of the first, bottom extension. The extensions are then pinched together forming a sandwich around the user's hair. This pattern is repeated as the extensions are added upward to the crown of the head. At the earline, the extensions will be placed all around the head. The number of tape-in extensions used depends upon the user's hair texture, length and desired volume. The extensions can be placed in a serially spaced apart line or in bricklaying fashion, depending upon the desired coverage.
The current invention provides a removal and re-application board for hair extensions which simplifies and organizes extension removal and extension re-application onto the user's head. The inventive removal and re-application board and process overcomes the forgoing disadvantages and issues encountered when trying to remove extensions while maintaining their order so that they are re-applied in nearly the same location on the user's head.